


Innocent

by ItsChai



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Gift, Innocence, M/M, Multi, ask out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is in love with Michelangelo who is still too innocent to figure out what those feelings are. This is a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlAttack63 on Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FangirlAttack63+on+Wattpad).



Leo’s POV

We were in April’s house, it was her birthday and we had been there, celebrating it since we finished patrol, which we had finished earlier to get some more time for the party. For once in my life, I didn’t put any problems to it, we didn’t have too things to celebrate. 

Don sat with April, blabbing about random stuff and laughing, April was just having some good time with his mutant friend but my brother was seriously flirting with her. Raph on the other side was just drinking beer with Casey as they fought about who fought better, thing that Don really appreciated as having Casey with Raph made it way easier for Don to get closer to April. 

Also, Mikey and I were sitting together, he was doing dorky dances and singing to the lyrics that he knew as April had let him the music player and I was with him, slightly dropping hints on him. I adored how he was always happy… I adored him.

After some more partying, I realized that it was almost midnight “Guys, it’s almost midnight, I’m heading back home to check on splinter” Splinter had been a bit ill for the last week, it wasn’t really bad, but I didn’t want to leave him alone for too long. Mikey smiled at me “I’ll go with you, I’m already a bit tired”

So we sneaked into the sewers after saying goodbye to our friends, and started walking around the sewers towards the lair. In complete silence until Mikey decided to break the ice “Hey Leo” “What Mike?” Mikey grabbed my hand making me stop walking to look at him as we held hands “In the party… I know you’ve been hinting me b-” “Mikey I’m sorry if it has disturbed you” Mikey started blushing “No, no, it’s just that… I want to know where do you wanna get” “I love you Mikey, I love how you are shorter than me, I love how flexible you are, I adore your ability to be always happy… I love you Mikey, but I get it if you don’t...”

At first he said nothing and just hugged me tightly for a moment “Leo, I’ve always felt different around you than what I feel around our friends or our other two brothers… but I just… know nothing about all this romance thing” I separated a bit from him and we locked eyes together “Mikey, I promise you, I will go as slow as you need and I will try to make you even happier than what you always are… If you accept to be my boyfriend” Mikey smiled at me and hugged me once more “We only live once, let’s give it a shot, but now we have to go back to Splinter”

 

Mikey’s POV

So that’s what we did, we walked the rest of our way back holding hands, it felt right, he made me feel protected and each time my oldest brother moved his thumb, rubbing mine, I couldn’t help it but to blush. As we got home, Leo went to the dojo to talk to splinter as I prepared some soup for my father. 

Then I walked to the dojo with a little bowl of soup and kneeled next to Leo, our legs rubbing together “Hey sensei, how you feeling? I made you some soup” We softly helped him to incorporate and sit up so that he could eat with more ease, Leo grabbed my hand as I started feeding our master who constantly keep telling us that he could eat on his own. At some point Splinter looked down, seeing that Leo had one hand softly caressing my leg and Leo quickly stopped, blushing madly and avoiding eye contact with our master until he decided to talk. 

“Leonardo is this what I think that it is?” Leo kept blushing still not looking at him, but gave us a nod as an answer and all of this was starting to get me nervous “What are you two talking about?” This time it was Splinter’s hand the one that was left on leg “Leonardo came to me some time ago, to ask me if it was right for him to love you even though you were his little brother” “I’m not actually his little brother, I spent two months in the X-dimension so I’m actually the oldest” “We get it Michelangelo, still you are the most innocent of you four so he was scared that you wouldn’t understand. Anyway, what I mean is that even though I felt strange about your relationship I’m no one to keep you from loving if this does not change the way you train and fight”

I was almost crying, one of the things that had always kept me from telling Leo hat I felt different about him was my father’s approbation and having it directly from the start point made me happy to a point that I couldn’t even explain. So I left the soup to a side for a moment and hugged him tightly “Thanks Dad” And finally after all that time in silence, my brother decided to speak, with a bright smile on my face “Thanks sensei”

After that Leo left, asking me to go to his room later and I stayed with Splinter. We kept talking about things and things but nothing of any importance, I helped him back to bed and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Not more than ten minutes later I was in front of Leo’s door, waiting for it to open “Hey Angel” I blushed as Leo gave me that name and walked into his room which was now open “You never call me that” He hugged me from behind “Guess that you’ll have to get used to it then”

We tucked ourselves into Leo’s bed, already tired of the day, and I cuddled with Leo, maybe I was the innocent one or the one who knew nothing about this things but cuddling was my speciality, no one could beat me to it and Leo knew it. He smiled when I tangled our legs together and we locked eyes in the dim light of the candles that Leo liked to lit every night “ya know Leo, I may not know that much about dating but I’ve watched TV… and ya know if you wanna… ya know, go out with me maybe..” Leo pulled our faces closer “Are you asking me out on a date Angel?” I could just blush and looked down as with one hand he caressed the back on my neck sending shivers all through my spine, “Of course I would love to go out with you… But you know what’s another thing that couples do on TV?”

I felt a little tug on the back of my neck and saw Leo lunge forward, I already had guessed that he wanted us to kiss, It wasn’t that I was uncomfortable about it, I was just nervous as it was my first kiss, like ever. So I did what I always did in this situations, I let my instincts do the work for me.

Closing both my eyes and the gap in between us, I pressed our lips together, telling Leo that I willed to take that step but also letting him take the dominance as I still was a bit unsure of what I was doing.

I could have never imagined how good pressing your lips against someone else’s could feel, the kiss kept a bit sloppy as I tried to match Leo’s movements. Leo’s hands decided to travel down my body, stopping by my hips and getting a strong grip of my shell, pulling ourselves closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing ourselves even closer.

It didn’t take long until our inexperienced smoosh was over due to the lack of air in my lungs. We stayed still for a moment, laying on our bed and looking at each other, some tear dared to run down Leo’s face at some moment, but I knew it was some tear of joy as a huge smile displayed over his faces, when his eyes closed and mines followed, both of us falling asleep.


End file.
